Everything You Are
by stwin315
Summary: For years, Embry and Bella beat around the bush, playing games with each other's hearts. When other relationships and unexpected pregnancies happen will they end up together or realize they're better off apart?
1. Prologue

**Everything You Are**

 **AN: I've wanted to write an Embry/Bella story** _ **forever**_ **and my last attempt failed but this is it! When I heard the song Everything You Are by Ed Sheeran, it matched my life. And oddly enough it also went well with the ideas I dreamed about for this story. I'd recommend listening to that song so that you can get a good idea of where my mindset is in writing this.**

 **Prologue: Friday Night at Tony's Man Cave**

"Well are you going to tell her or would you like me to?" My mom asked Embry.

I'll never forget the way he looked at me. It was a look of worry, devastation, regret and that made my stomach drop. I crossed my arms and tried to cover up the fact that I was nervous as fuck about the words about to come out of his mouth. Embry looked over at my mom, my dad, and his father before he looked at me again. He sighed deeply and took another sip of the alcohol that was no doubt calming him.

"It's about Ashley," he began.

I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot a bit. I didn't have time for beating around the bush. He needed to come out and say it and he needed to say it right then. Ashley was his fucking girlfriend that I hated for obvious reasons. He was _mine_ and we had drifted apart a bit and both gotten into other relationships. Well mine was not technically a relationship, I basically had adopted a grown ass man with a drug problem.

"I…uhm...she…well," Embry stuttered out.

I looked between my parents and his dad feeling stupid when none of them would make eye contact with me. "Are things more serious?" I asked.

Our parents always wanted Embry and I to end up together but he and I were both too shy to make anything happen. We definitely both had feelings for each other but weren't honest with each other about them until the wrong time e _very time._

"In a sense," Embry said.

"What the hell does that mean?" I snapped annoyed.

"She's pregnant, Bella," Embry said barely above a whisper.

 _She's pregnant, she's pregnant._ All I heard over and over again were his whispered words. I looked at him and I knew my face showed extreme hurt. I tried to cover it up but I knew I didn't succeed. I glanced at my mom and she looked guilty. My dad had the same look on his face. They fucking _knew_ and they still brought me here. I let the anger with them openly show on my face. No it wasn't there business to tell but they should've at least given me a fucking warning. Tony poured me a shot and I walked around the bar to take it.

Nobody said anything as I pulled out a bar stool on the opposite side of the bar from Embry. I sat right next to his dad who reached over and rubbed my back in a fatherly way. I silently asked him for another shot before throwing it back quickly.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order," I said in a fake ass voice. Everyone knew I was normally fiery but alcohol plus me, that's a fucking problem. Still, nobody else said a fucking word. I felt stupid as fuck.

"So no one has anything to say? No one is gonna congratulate Embry on his upcoming arrival?" I asked looking around.

"It's not necessarily a good thing, Bella," Embry admitted.

"Well, you probably should've been a little more careful then," I said dismissively. I didn't want to hear anything he had to say.

"What's Tiffany think of this?" I asked Tony.

"She's fucking pissed. Has hardly talked to him," Tony told me.

"Hmm, well maybe Miss Tiffany and I will finally get along," I said stealing another shot from Tony.

"Maybe you should pace yourself honey, you know shots always do you in," My dad spoke for the first time in forever.

"Good thing I'm not driving," I shrugged my shoulders.

Embry looked at me trying to force me into eye contact with him. No fuck him. I may have been preoccupied the last few months with a fuckboy but I never slept with said fuckboy. And I damn sure didn't get pregnant by anyone.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Embry apologized.

"Yeah me too," I said before standing up.

I walked around the bar passed, my parents and Embry making my way towards the balcony's sliding doors. I leaned over the railing and put my face in my hands trying to hold in the tears. I reigned it in quickly when I heard the sliding doors open. I felt Embry come close and felt trapped as he caged me in. I turned around and looked up in his eyes.

"Why Embry?" I asked in a small voice.

"I honestly don't know how it could've happened. I'm always safe Bella, always," Embry pleaded grabbing my shoulders.

"Why are you even with her?" I almost growled.

"I was tired of being alone, sick of being on the back burner in your life," he answered.

"I've never put you on the back burner," I told him.

"What about the last few months when you were dealing with that fucking idiot Mike?" Embry reminded me.

"I was only trying to help him get sober, Embry. It was _never_ like that and you fucking know it," I snapped. "Don't try to turn this around and make it my fault. You were the one who got in a relationship and you got the bitch pregnant. Do you even love her?" I asked.

"No, I don't love her. You know who I love," Embry said sadly.

"Do I? Because I was under the impression that you didn't and wouldn't love anyone except me. Yet here you are telling me that you have a baby on the way with someone else. What the fuck, Embry? How am I supposed to feel?" I started crying.

"I don't want her Bella, I want you," Embry told me.

"Why is it we always seem to want what we can't have?" I asked pulling myself out of his arms.

"Bella, don't do this," Embry said taking a step towards me.

"I didn't do this Embry, you did," I told him as I slipped back inside.

I said a quick goodbye to Tony and told my parents I'd be waiting in the car whenever they were ready to leave. The way I told them was more of a "let's go right now." I wanted to get the fuck out of the "man cave" before Embry stepped back inside.

Once I was inside the car, I finally cried the tears I'd been holding back. Tonight was supposed to be the night that I told Embry I was done dealing with Mike and all of his bullshit. I was here to tell him I was ready to be with him so he needed to dump Ashley that I already knew he didn't care about. I never thought tonight would go down the way it did. I was not fucking happy.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: There's going to be underage drinking in this story. There is going to be a lot of twists, turns, sadness, jealousy, anger, cheating, etc. Just a warning. Embry obviously knows how his dad is and his mom basically just stays in the house hating people. Also in this story Billy can walk, Sarah isn't dead, Sam's dad is around but his mom is not. I think that covers everything in this story so far.**

 **Chapter One: Bella**

 **3 years ago…**

I was almost 18 and I wasn't the most popular kid in school. I did have a lot of friends; I just didn't hang out with the stuck up bitches. My friends were mainly boys because girls got on my nerves. Angela was my good friend while Tyler, Ben, and Eric were also in our group. Naturally, because I was close to the boys, everyone thought I was fucking one or all of them. My main friends were the kids on the Rez and the kids at Forks High didn't really like that. So of course that meant I was fucking those guys too. My closest friends are Jake, Embry, Quil, Sam, and Leah. Leah is hands down my favorite friend ever. We are so similar it's insane.

It was Saturday, my parents and I were going to a cookout at Leah's parents' house. I was excited because e _veryone_ was going to be there. I'd finally get away from my parents and all of their arguing even if it was just for a little while. They always acted like such a happy couple in front of their friends and it annoyed the fuck out of me. Why lie? Those people loved them no matter what. I had a feeling that there was more going on with them than they'd led on or what I'd heard but right then I didn't have time to find out. I had to get ready. I wanted to look good but I didn't want to appear to have put effort into what I was going to wear.

It was going to be a hot day so I put on my bikini under short shorts and a tight fitting t-shirt. I was finally getting curves and I wanted to show them off. Embry and I had been dancing around each other for the last couple of years and shit was finally getting real. I wanted to push his buttons and finally drive him nuts. I slipped on my flip flops and threw a towel and a change of clothes along with my phone and charger in my giant beach bag. I planned on staying at Leah's so we could continue to party after the adults were all wasted.

I heard my parents arguing again so I crept to the top of the stairs silently. "You don't need to be drinking already Renee. I'm sure we'll be drinking over at Harry's. You shouldn't already be plastered by the time we get there," Charlie hissed.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want Charlie!" Renee yelled back.

"I'm so sick of this shit," Charlie told her.

"I know, I'll get better Charlie I promise," Renee receded.

I crept back into my room to grab my back before heading down the stairs to let them know that I was ready. We all climbed into mom's car and headed to La Push. When we pulled up to the Clearwater's my eyes immediately found Embry. He was standing on the side of the house talking to Jake. They both looked up, with the same look on their faces and it gave me a bittersweet feeling. Jake had the biggest crush on me for as long as I can remember but I never felt that way about him. It had always been Embry for me underneath it all.

I got out of the car and chose to ignore them both on a mission to find Leah. She was inside helping her mom carry the food outside to the food table. I dumped my bag in her room before I went down and started to help them both. Leah was a good 5 inches taller than me but extremely beautiful. She had long black hair with perfect eyebrows and eye lashes. Her skin was only a shade or two darker than mine. She always joked with me and told me that Charlie wasn't my real dad. My response was always that Charlie was my dad but Renee wasn't my mom. We were seriously so different it wasn't even funny. We finally got all of the food outside and we decided to mingle.

"Sup fuckers?" Leah said as we approached Jake and Embry.

"Not much, still fucking Sam?" Jake asked.

"Yes, still not fucking anyone?" Leah responded.

"Funny. When you want a real man, you know where to find me," Jake joked.

Leah laughed humorlessly. I hugged Jake quick before moving to Embry who had been eye fucking me since we'd walked up. "Like what you see, Call?" I whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Very much Swan," Embry responded quietly.

I pulled away and winked at him. Leah dragged my away under the ruse that we were going to say hi to the adults. I knew she just wanted to talk about those boys. "Bitch, you've still not given into Embry?" She whisper yelled.

"There's nothing to give in to. We've just been flirting and I've finally had enough. Today, well tonight, I'm gonna do something about it," I stood up a little taller.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do?" Leah asked.

"I'm gonna get drunk and put some moves on him," I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's your big plan?" Leah laughed.

"Hey, it worked for you with Sam!" I slapped her shoulder.

"Sam is definitely different than Embry," Leah pointed out.

"Whatever a guy is a guy," I snapped back.

We walked around and got hugs from all of our parents friends. Billy and Sarah were the first I hugged. I always adored the way the loved each other. I wished my parents could've had a relationship like theirs. Next I gave a huge hug to Tony, Embry's dad, because I just loved him and he loved my whole life. He always told me he hoped I ended up with his son to keep his ass in check. I told him that was the plan but he needed to make the first move. Tony knew Embry was shy as fuck but promised he'd come around eventually. I hugged Harry next and gave a salute to Quil as he and his grandpa arrived at the party. Sam and his dad Josh arrived and after making his rounds, he and Leah disappeared. I knew she was taking advantage of the fact that everyone was outside.

I drifted down towards the beach on my own just to take advantage of the sight. I slid out of my flip flops and wandered down to the water going in ankle deep. I tilted my head back and let the sun hit my face as I spread my arms out wide with a smile. "You look so peaceful," a voice said from behind me.

Turning around my smile grew as I spotted Embry. "I feel peaceful here," I admitted as I took steps toward him.

When I reached him, I grabbed onto his hips and pulled myself close to him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we looked out to the water in silence for a few moments. I felt his eyes on me so I looked up at him more directly his lips. He leaned down and our lips connected gently before he pulled back to look at me. I reached up and pulled his face back to mine and he hauled me up so our heights could be better matched when he deepened our kiss. After a minute or two, he lowered me back to the ground and rested his forehead against mine.

"Wow, you don't know how long I wanted to do that," he said with his cheeks red.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that," I told him leaning back a little.

"We should probably get back before people start looking for us huh?" Embry said sadly.

"Yeah. Probably," I agreed.

I grabbed his hand and led him to my flip flops before I slid them back on. He leaned down to give me another steamy kiss before we walked back up the path that led to Leah's. Embry threw an arm around my shoulder and it drew attention from everyone at the party. Leah looked so damn happy for me while Jake looked like he wanted to kill us both. I gave no fucks, it was about time that I got that fucking kiss and whatever else came along with it. I noticed Tony giving us a thumbs up while my dad just nodded at us.

I ventured away from Embry and went inside to use the bathroom. Of course Leah came with and I spilled all the details with her. She squealed in excitement which was definitely rare for her. I shushed her and kicked her out of the bathroom before I finished up. I left the bathroom and headed into Leah's room to grab my phone. I heard people stumbling and giggling up the stairs and I poked my head out to get a look. I was just in time to see Josh Uley being pulled into the Clearwater's spare bedroom. I shook my head and laughed silently before I went back outside.

Luckily, I was just in time to eat so I grabbed a plate and piled food on it. A little bit of everything so Leah and I could trade what we didn't like. I sat in a lawn chair that faced the house to try and see if I could spot who Josh just fucked in Leah's house when they came out. Instead my eyes caught Embry who blushed and smiled at me so I did the same to him. When I still didn't see Josh outside anywhere I glanced back at the door.

"Stop creeping on Embry, you already got that in the bag," Leah said bumping my shoulder.

"I wasn't. I was looking for Josh. When I was coming out of the bathroom, someone was pulling him into your spare room. I wanted to see who it was," I whispered to her.

"Oh shit for real. That's gross. I hope they didn't use the bed," Leah said in disgust.

We stopped talking and started eating because the food was amazing. We waited for the adults to bust out the liquor and watched for them to start getting tipsy so we could sneak some. A few hours later, everyone was feeling nice. Someone had put on music so there was a lot of dancing going on. Eventually, all of us went down to the beach and started a bonfire. Paul and Jared joined us and called a bunch of bitches to come chill. Of course they were smoking hot and it made me feel some type of way. I was definitely attractive but still pretty fucking plain.

It didn't help that Embry was currently being particularly flirty with one of them. I was fucking seething and to make matters worse, Jake had the fucking audacity to smirk at me. Leah told me to grow some balls and flirt with someone to piss Embry off. I reminded her that he was preoccupied and he wouldn't ever notice. She told me not to doubt her so I took a big gulp of her drink because it was stronger than mine. I strode over to the drink cooler where Paul and Jared were before I bent over and grabbed a beer. I made sure my ass was in the air drawing attention before I stood back up. I turned and walked straight to Jared and asked him to open my drink.

"No, let me," Paul said as he snatched it from Jared.

"Careful, I don't want it shaken up," I said in a low tone.

"Yeah we wouldn't want it to bust all over you," Paul joked.

I reached out and ran my fingers down his stomach stopping dangerously close to the hem of his shorts. "Not the beer," I said biting my lip.

He looked shocked and popped the top so quick he thought he cut his thumb on the rim. I grabbed his hand and sucked his thumb right into my mouth without thinking. I was shocked by my own boldness but the way his eyes darkened told me I needed to get the fuck back before he fucked me right on this beach. I pulled his thumb out of my mouth and took the beer from him thanking him before I walked away.

"Holy shit Bella!" Leah said.

"My God, I don't know what the hell came over me!" I breathed.

"Well it didn't go unnoticed and someone is not happy," Leah added looking towards where Embry was.

I chanced a glance and instead of finding Embry glaring at me, it was Jake. What the fuck was his problem? He knew I didn't like him like that. That entire show was for Embry, who either didn't see it or did and chose to ignore me.

"Bella what the hell was that?" Jake stormed over.

"I got a fucking drink. Don't come at me like that!" I yelled at him.

"Since when did you turn into such a little slut?" Jake shouted at me.

That stung a bit. "I'm only a slut because I'm not fucking you, Jake," I poked his chest.

Embry finally made his way over. "Jake, don't speak to her like that," he said pulling Jake away.

"Oh what's it to you?" I snapped.

Embry looked hurt. "Don't put this on me Bella, you're the one flirting with the manwhore of La Push!" Embry said angrily.

"Surprised you noticed, you've been with that girl all night!" I pointed out.

A look of understanding crossed his face. "It wasn't what it looked like, Bella," he told me.

"Oh I'm sure," I said in disbelief.

"So what if he was talking to someone else what's the fucking issue?" Jake resurfaced.

"And what does it matter who I flirt with? Last time I checked we were all fucking single," I snapped.

"Guys this is getting a little out of hand," Sam said out of nowhere.

"You're right, I'm gonna head out," I said in defeat.

"Bella, wait, I'll take you home. I haven't been drinking and I know your parents have been," Embry said.

I glanced at Leah who gave me a sly smile because her planned worked. I gave Embry a nod and walked away without another word. He chased after me and tried to grab my waist. I pushed his arm away and shoved him as well. I was still pissed at him but at least I got him away from that bitch.

"Are you not gonna say anything to me all night?" Embry asked quietly.

I looked back at him and shook my head continuing to stomp away. Embry moved silently, picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. I beat on his back and yelled for him to put me down. He only put me down when we were just outside of the tree line that lead to Leah's house. All of the adults were still sitting around outside talking and drinking. Embry went to tell his dad that he was going to take me home so I went to tell my parents the same.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," My mom said drunkenly.

I rolled my eyes at her and said goodbye to everyone else before Embry and I met back up. We got into his car and it was instantly an awkward silence. Words needed to be said but none came to my lips. Luckily, Embry didn't seem to have the same problem.

"I wasn't flirting with that girl. We were talking about the upcoming school year," Embry sighed.

"I wasn't actually flirting with Paul. I just wanted to make you jealous. I'm not sure how it went so far," I admitted.

"And what the hell was Jake thinking calling you out of your name?" Embry asked in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh I know! I wanted to punch him right in the mouth!" I said.

Embry and I both laughed at that. It seemed like the night was turning around. About 15 minutes later, we pulled up to my house and he shut the car off. I looked over at him to find him staring at me. I'm not sure who leaned first but we ended up meeting in the middle and had a steamy kiss. My hands went all over his body while his hands did the same to mine.

"Let's get inside before the neighbors see," I suggested.

Embry nodded and we jumped out of the car like it was on fire. I unlocked my door and we hurried inside slamming it shut. I turned and jumped up on him kissing him wildly. He grabbed my ass and thrusted his hips into mine making me moan into his mouth. I felt us moving but I couldn't bring myself to care. He carried me into my room, sat on my bed and never broke the kiss. I started trying to rip his shirt off of him and he pulled away.

"Bella are you sure you want to do this?" Embry asked as he kissed my neck.

"Yes, it's all I've wanted for a long time," I admitted.

Apparently that was all he needed to hear because he took my shirt off and my bikini top quickly followed. I finally got his shirt off and tried to reach his shorts but I was in the way. I climbed off of him and removed my shorts and bikini bottoms while he wiggled his way out of his shorts and shoes. I noticed he kept his boxers on and gulped hard when I saw the huge tent in them. He scooted backwards on the bed until he got to the middle and watched me looking at him. I hadn't seen his dick yet but I knew it was going to be massive.

I crawled up his legs and stopped at the tent. I looked up into his eyes as I pulled his boxers down to free him. Finally, my attention moved from his face to his dick and I felt my jaw drop. There was no way what so ever _that_ was going to fit inside of me.

"Don't worry, it will fit. I just need to make sure you're super wet for me," Embry said as he flipped us over.

He slid down my body and put his face right between my legs. He started licking my pussy lips and then he sucked on my clit and took my breath away. I moaned and grabbed his head pushing his face impossibly closer to my center. I absolutely lost it when he slid a finger inside of me. He kept going until I was screaming and shaking.

"You're not a virgin right?" Embry asked as he crawled up my body. I shook my head unable to speak. "Good, because this isn't going to be slow," he warned as he slid deep inside of me.

"Ungh, fuck!" I hissed as he stretched me.

He started to push in and out at a steady pace making me wetter each time. He started going harder and I couldn't take it so I lifted a leg to try to put some space between us. That didn't work, he only slid in deeper and I felt it in my stomach. I shouted random words and scratched the fuck out of his back and sides. That only turned him on.

"Let me sit on it," I panted.

I thought that if I got on top, I'd be in control and he wouldn't be able to fuck my guts. Embry rolled us over while still inside of me and I started a good pace. Soon my plan backfired because each time I went down, he thrusted up and it felt like his dick was going to come out of my throat. I screamed and tried to get off of him but he held my hips and kept slamming up into me. I felt myself about to explode so I warned him I was gonna cum. He never even let up his pace and I ended up squirting all over him.

I finally managed to fall off of him but he quickly rolled over on top of me. I buried my face in the pillow and held on for dear life. I knew he was about to fuck me up. I just knew I wouldn't be able to walk or move tomorrow. Embry slid into me roughly and held onto my shoulders to pull me back when he fucked me so hard I slid up the bed. I couldn't stop the noises coming out of my mouth and I didn't want to.

"I'm gonna cum!" Embry shouted. He pulled out and came all over my back and ass.

"Holy fucking shit Embry," I panted after I could breathe again.

"What?" he feigned innocence.

"Where'd you learn to fuck like that?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?" he answered with a question.

"No actually I don't," I responded after I thought about it.

We laid there for a good half an hour before Embry told me he had to get back to the Rez. I figured that'd be best so we wouldn't be caught by my parents. I asked him to have my parents bring my bag home since I clearly wouldn't be staying at Leah's. He promised me that we'd talk soon but I didn't get my hopes up. He always left for the last month of summer to go spend time with his maternal grandmother in Nevada. We kissed goodbye and I made him let himself out. I couldn't even stand up let alone walk down the stairs. I laid back down with a huge smile on my face feeling like I'd finally won.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _ **Still 3 years ago…**_

The next day, I woke up late as fuck. I almost thought last night was a dream until I stretched and felt sore as fuck. I smiled hard and eased my way out of bed, headed to the bathroom. I needed a shower badly and I figured the hot water would help my sore muscles. I gently, but thoroughly, washed myself and only once I felt clean enough did I get out of the shower.

I ventured back into my room and checked my phone. I only had a text from Leah and I actually felt a little disappointed. I called her and she answered immediately begging for details. She asked so many questions and I couldn't help but laugh. I told her I hadn't heard from him and she assured me not to worry. She thought he was either still asleep or working on cars with his dad. We talked for a little while longer before we hung up and I finally left my room.

Neither of my parents were home, go figure, so I made myself something to eat. I knew Charlie was out fishing with Billy and Harry but no idea when Renee snuck off to. There was a knock on the door so I went to open it and found Jake standing there looking rather apologetic. I let him in without speaking a word to him. He moved passed me and went straight to the kitchen where all of our talks normally took place. I remained standing while he opted to sit down.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me last night," Jake began.

"How about jealousy and alcohol?" I snorted.

"I can agree there. I want you to know that I wasn't jealous for myself but for Embry," Jake lied.

"You've always been a terrible liar. Listen, I'm flattered really but I see you as family Jake. There's never gonna be an us. Especially since I've always had it bad for Embry," I admitted out loud finally.

"I know, I just wish things could be different," He said sadly.

"Yeah, but they aren't. You need to realize it, deal with it, and move on. Love someone who wants to be with you Jake," I told him as I patted his shoulder.

"So did you sleep with him last night?" Jake asked.

"No, he drove me home and we talked about the fire and then he left," I lied.

"Oh okay. Well, I've gotta go get some food and shit for the house. Just wanted to stop by and apologize," Jake stood up.

I gave him a one armed hug and said goodbye. I should've been honest with Jake but I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I already have. The truth always had a way of coming out and I knew it was going to somehow cause a bunch of problems. I decided to call my mom to find out where she was but she didn't answer. I shrugged my shoulders and decided today would be a good day to go to the beach. I ran upstairs to change, snatched up my bag, and grabbed my keys then headed to First Beach.

Once I got there, I parked my car and walked down to my favorite spot on the beach. I set my stuff down and went down closer to the water. I was warm on my toes so I went in a little deeper up to my calves. I deemed it warm enough for a quick swim so I went back to my spot to take off the clothes I didn't want to get wet. I went into the warm decided not to swim too hard. I'd be even more sore if I overdid it and I didn't feel like aching unnecessarily.

After I floated for a while, I got out and went to lay out on my blanket. I pulled out the book I was reading and basked in the sun a little while longer. All of a sudden, I was no longer alone. I flipped over and gave a small smile at Jared. He was in shorts and sneakers only, like he had been running on the beach. He confirmed it and asked why I was alone. I told him how my parents were M.I.A and everyone else was busy. He decided to sit and we talked a bit about college. He was a sophomore in college whereas I just graduated high school. I still couldn't do much because I wasn't 18 yet but my birthday was a few weeks away. And by then I'd be away at college.

Jared told me I looked older than I actually was so I wouldn't have much of a problem sneaking into bars. Bouncers were more favorable to women anyway. I would be going to University of Washington in Seattle. Not too far away from home but far enough. He was over at Seattle Pacific University so I'd most likely see a lot of him. I was glad because I would only know him and Mike so I had two people from home. I had to be to the school in just over a week and it was pretty bittersweet.

"Paul could not stop talking about you after you left last night," Jared joked bumping my shoulder.

"Oh my God! I don't know why I did that. It was so extra," I face palmed.

"It was definitely amusing, that's for sure," Jared looked at me.

I laughed and nodded in agreeance. We sat and talked for a bit before Jared had to leave. I watched him as he went. He was funny and I'm glad we got along well because it'd suck to be away from home with someone you knew from home that you didn't like. That would undoubtedly make me feel lonelier. I pulled my phone out to check and see if anyone had messaged me. Nothing still. Feeling annoyed I went for another dip in water to let out the newly added frustration.

I swam for a good 15 minutes before I got out, got my shit, and went home. I still hadn't heard from Embry or my mom and I was fucking annoyed. There was no way I'd be hitting Embry up first. That wasn't going to happen. Charlie was out fishing so I knew he didn't have his phone so he was excused. But what the fuck was up with the other two?

I went upstairs to take another shower and afterward I was so tired, I fell asleep. I woke up about two hours later completely confused. My phone was ringing and it was Leah. I answered and she was instantly questioning me, again. Apparently she had been trying to get ahold of me to tell me why I hadn't heard from Embry's ass all day. He was waiting for me to hit him because the other girls he'd been with always blew him up the next day. Leah thought it was idiotic just like I did but it didn't change the way Embry thought.

Leah told me she had Sam inform Embry that I wasn't that kind of girl and he needed to contact me first. I didn't want to be that girl that was wondering if Embry was going to call or not. So I told Leah if he called, he called, and if he didn't call then he wouldn't hear from me until I ran into him again. And at that point I'd be pissed off and probably wouldn't even talk to him. She told me to not be so stubborn but I let that go in one ear and out of the other. I'm not the only stubborn one and I refused to give in first. We agreed to disagree and hung up not too long after.

Renee finally came back home around 7 o'clock and had the nerve to ask what I was making for dinner. I asked her where she was at all day and she refused to answer so I told her it was a pot luck night. If she didn't want to tell me what she'd been doing, not answering me and not knowing whether I had an emergency or not then why should I cook for her? She had to find something for herself and I'm sure Charlie ate with the guys. Renee seemed pissed off at me but I didn't give a fuck. Something could have been wrong and she wouldn't have even known since she wanted to play games and not answer her fucking phone. Cool.

I made myself some garlic spaghetti and went up to my room to eat it. Just as I finished I got a text from Embry. _**What are you doing?**_ It said.

 **I just ate dinner. You?** I responded.

 _ **Trying to figure out why I haven't heard from you today…**_ he texted.

 **Probably because you didn't hit me up before now.** I said simply.

He called me and I answered letting my annoyance be evident in my voice. "Hello?"

" _Hey, how was your day?"_ Embry asked.

"It was alright," I answered simply.

" _What'd you do?"_ He wondered.

"I woke up at my house alone. Talked to Leah. Jake stopped over and then I went to First Beach for most of the day," I answered basically.

" _Yeah. I heard about Jake stopping over. He told me he asked if we hooked up,"_ Embry began.

"I told him we didn't," I said honestly.

" _Why?"_ Embry sounded hurt.

"Because I also told him I didn't want to be with him and that I was into you. I didn't want to rub that in his face on top of all of that," I told him.

" _Well I guess that's understandable,"_ He admitted.

"I thought you'd see it my way," I joked.

" _I also heard you weren't alone on the beach today…"_ Embry hinted.

"That's also true. I went alone and Jared was running on the beach. We talked for a little bit about college," I said.

" _I heard you guys were kind of chummy,"_ Embry said accusingly.

"Where'd you hear this shit from? You should probably consider your source," I snapped getting annoyed.

" _No need to get defensive, Bella. Just stating what I heard. Why didn't you tell me all that when I asked what you did today?"_ Embry asked.

"Because I didn't think it was that big of a deal. I fucked you last night. Why would I try to fuck with someone else today?" I asked sarcastically.

" _Most girls do that these days,"_ Embry said dismissively.

"Not me. And I don't like the accusations so I'm gonna hang up. When you're done being childish get ahold of me," I said before I hung up.

I called Leah to bitch about that conversation and then decided that I wouldn't be talking to Embry for quite some time. I shouldn't have hooked up with him this close to leaving for college anyway. That was really dumb. Leah reminded me he was probably just upset because I'd be leaving soon and things just got real with him. I told her it was my fault because I was too much of a pussy all summer but he still didn't need to be a dick. If he was smarter, he would've chosen to be up my ass the rest of the week before I had to leave. Once I calmed down enough, we hung up and I promised to see her soon.

Over the next few days, I just decided to pack all of my shit. Leah came over to help and we didn't talk about Embry at all. My parents seemed to be getting along but I had a feeling that as soon as I left it would all go downhill. Most days I felt like they were only together because I was still around, like I was the glue holding them together. For what, I'm not sure. I always thought we'd all be happier if they had gotten divorced years ago. I had gotten a scholarship to attend the school but my parents didn't want me to stay on campus so they paid for an apartment for me not too far from campus. I thought it would be cool because I'd be able to have whoever I wanted over whenever I wanted.

It was the night before I had to leave and I still hadn't talked to Embry again. I tried to act like it didn't bother me but deep down it was eating me alive. I hated ending things on those terms. I hated not being able to talk to him but I wasn't going to give in first. I wasn't wrong, he was and he needed to admit that before we could move passed it. Maybe it was for the best that he never contacted me. I heard long distance relationships didn't work anyway. Everyone came to say goodbye to me, even Embry's dad, but no Embry. My parents, Leah, Sam, and Jake were all taking the trip so they could help me get settled in my new place.

I backed out of my driveway without another thought and took the first step to the beginning of my adult life. I didn't look in the mirror once because if I did, I would've saw that Embry had just pulled up.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 _ **2 years and 4 months ago**_

"Bella! I'm here and I have the pizza!" Jared shouted as he entered my apartment.

I poked my head around the corner and smiled at him. "Finally! You take so long every time!" I joked.

Jared and I had gotten close over the last few months. We've never crossed any lines but not a single one of our friends believed that. We gave up trying to convince everyone that we weren't together in any sense of the word. To both of us, it had honestly been nice to have a familiar face from home in a crowd of unfamiliar people. We made it a point to get together every chance we got and for the holidays and breaks, we made the trips home together.

Mike was around but he fit in with an entirely different group of people than I'd usually hang out with. We went to the same college and we hung out a couple of times. I think deep down he felt threatened by Jared's presence. I always tried to do a group thing so that Mike didn't try to make any moves on me. I was still really into Embry even though we'd hardly talked since I've been at college.

"Grab the sodas!" Jared yelled as he pulled me from my thoughts.

I grabbed our favorites as well as some plates and made my way into the living room. I stood and watched him for a moment taking in his frame. Jared is attractive and most of the girls on campus would definitely agree especially since he's already hooked up with quite a few. I always listened to his stories and added a female view reminding him not to be out here breaking hearts. A bunch of guys were following me around at school and nothing was working to keep them at bay. I even tried the "I have a boyfriend" line but they always came back with the "I don't see him" line.

"What are we watching tonight?" I asked setting the stuff down.

"We can either watch the Jeepers Creepers movies, the Hills Have Eyes movies, or the Wrong Turn movies," Jared suggested.

"Hmm, let's watch the Jeepers Creepers movies," I plopped down next to him.

"Yeah I can still eat and watch those," Jared agreed before he opened the box.

"So how's Molly this week?" I asked.

"Come on Bella, get with the program. I'm not talking to Molly this week. This week it's Hailie," Jared rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't keep up with all of the bitches in your life," I hit him with the pillow.

We laughed for a minute and discussed the differences between his "ladies." I got up and put the first movie in.

"Bella, have you talked to Embry?" Jared asked randomly.

"No I haven't talked to him in like a month. Almost a month and a half. Why do you ask?" I looked at him.

"You just haven't talked about him much," Jared shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah there isn't really anything to talk about. The last time I talked to him, he didn't believe you and I weren't fucking. I was sick of the conversation and having to defend myself to someone I'm not with about someone I'm not doing anything with so I hung up on him. I haven't heard from him since. Leah doesn't bring him up when we talk and I don't ask about him," I answered honestly.

"I don't know what his issue is," Jared shook his head.

"Me neither. I'm sure he's probably fucking whoever and technically that's fine because we're not together. I just don't understand why it would be a problem if I was doing it," I sighed.

"It would bother you if he was fucking around and the thought of you doing it is bothering him. I get it. You guys are both just very stubborn and it works out so negatively for you both. When we go home for summer break, you guys need to get your shit together," Jared said.

We only had finals left in our first year in college and I finally understood what true stress was. I was doing pretty well in my classes and I was happy to hear Jared was too. His final exam was later than mine on Thursday but we would be leaving as soon as his was over. The plan was to pack up the car before my finals and then I'd head over to his college. He'd leave me his dorm key and I'd grab as much of his shit as I could so that when he was finished with his final we could get on the road as soon as possible. We told everyone we would be leaving the next day so that we could surprise them tonight.

"Yeah, I know," I admitted.

Jared and I munched out and barely spoke unless it pertained to the movie. Once the first one was over, we each took bathroom breaks and filled up on snacks. My phone rang and I saw it was Leah.

"Hey you!" I answered.

" _Hey bitch! What are you doing?" Leah asked._

"Scary movie night with Jared. Tonight is the Jeepers Creepers night," I answered.

" _Oh, have you two fucked yet?"_ Leah chuckled.

"No, we have not," I rolled my eyes.

" _Good because Embry would be upset. He's nervous and excited to see you,"_ Leah said in a high pitched voice.

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" I snarked.

" _Because while you're off to college, I'm here in the same place as him. And word is he can't wait to see you,"_ Leah stated.

"Yeah well he's sure made such an effort of proving that to me himself," I told her sarcastically.

" _Don't hold a grudge Bella. Long distance is hard for anyone,"_ she defended.

"Whose side are you on? It wasn't hard for you, or Jake to keep in contact with me. I can count on one hand the number of times I've heard from Embry in these 6 months that I've been gone! And every time we have talked he constantly brings up the fact that he thinks I'm out here hoeing around in not so many words. You never bring him up, so why now? Is that why you called me?" I seethed.

" _No, I'm sorry don't jump down my throat. I'm actually just chillin' with the guys now and you were brought up so I figured I'd call,"_ Leah said.

I panicked for a moment. "Can they hear me?" I asked.

" _Uhm, no,"_ she lied.

"I regret nothing I've said either way. Embry will be lucky if I even talk to him when I come home. All the accusations piss me off. I'm not sleeping with anyone even though it's fine if I chose to do so because I'm single. Now if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna hang up and finish my movie marathon," I snapped.

" _ **You feeling guilty or what Em?"**_ I heard Jake say in the background.What does that even mean?

" _Okay, okay, Bella. We'll see you when you get home and I'll talk to you soon,"_ Leah said as she spoke over Jake's voice and Embry's response.

Without another word, I hung up and looked over at Jared who heard the entire conversation as well. He was shaking his head at me. "What?" I asked.

"They tried to 3-way phone call trap you!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh, they really did! Well, I showed them," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, you did," Jared said and wrapped an arm around me.

We could do this, sit comfortably and semi cuddle without being inappropriate. "They better stop accusing me because if they don't, one day I'm gonna end up fucking you to give them something to talk about for real," I blurted out.

Jared let out a hearty laugh and pushed play on the movie ignoring my comment completely. I knew if I seriously told him I wanted to have sex with him, he'd do it in a heartbeat. I feel like we could hook up and still be just as cool as we are now. No complications. However, I wouldn't do that to him or myself because I do really care about Embry. We finished the second movie with minimal conversation and then went our separate ways to sleep. The next morning, we made breakfast and finished up the travel plans for our upcoming trip. After breakfast was eaten and cleaned up, Jared went back to his dorm and I continued to study.

 _ **That Thursday**_

"Please tell me that's the last bag," I pleaded to Jared.

"Why yes, yes it is. Are you okay to drive or do you want me to?" Jared asked.

"You drive; I wanna relax and jam out," I said as I walked to the passenger side. "Summer hits of the 90's?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! That station has some of the best driving music ever!" Jared told me excitedly.

He definitely had a point there. We sang along and made our trek back home. An hour into the ride, Leah texted me to tell me there was a party that night. She was pissed off that we were waiting until tomorrow because it's at Sam's for once and we were gonna miss it. I told Jared and he busted out laughing. If we stopped long enough somewhere to get some food, we'd make it to La Push a little after 8 when people would be arriving for the party. We could pull off the ultimate surprise and we were both anxious.

We drove around a town until we found the busiest restaurant with the longest wait time. An older couple commented on our patience and thanked us when we let them be seated before us. We weren't starving and waiting was actually pretty fun. We took our sweet time eating and stayed to chat a little bit after our plates were cleared away. When we got back on the road, we ended up hitting traffic and didn't make it to La Push until just after 10.

We parked pretty far away from Sam's house so that no one would recognize the car. Jared suggested that we stay in the trees to hide us that much longer so word didn't get to the people we really wanted to surprise before we were ready for them to see us. Jared reached an arm out and stopped me from walking. He heard someone approaching.

"How far out are you taking me Jake?" a girl whined.

"Just a little further, do you want me to carry you?" Jake's deep voice said.

Holy fuck they were close.

"I just wanna fuck you right here. I don't want to wait any longer," the girl tried a seductive tone.

We heard some rustling and then moans started. I hated creeping but we had to let them get carried away so that we could sneak away undetected. It was so hard not to laugh or throw up but we held it together. We waited a few more minutes and finally broke out of the cover of the trees to venture up to Sam's door. We did not go unnoticed long at all.

"BELLLAAA!" Leah screamed.

She charged me and wrapped me up in a huge hug like she hadn't seen me in years rather than a few weeks. I hugged her just as tight though. With a final glance my way, Jared dissolved into the crowd. Leah lead me straight to the kitchen to get me a drink. I informed her that I would not be drinking because I still had to take Jared and his stuff to his parents. Sam was in the kitchen and gave me a big hug as well before he handed me a can of soda. He joked about how he got to me before Jake or Embry did. I explained that Jake was out in the woods with some chick and that he definitely had sex with her. I didn't see Embry but I wasn't looking very hard in case he was somewhere watching me.

I went back into the living room where the music was the loudest and began to dance. I caught a glimpse of Jared with his local hook up Kim and raised my drink in his direction. I closed my eyes and let the beat of the music take me away. Suddenly, I felt someone dancing behind me pulling me close to them. At that moment, I simply didn't care who it was.

"Welcome back Bella," a deep voice said right against my ear.

I turned a little to find Quil dancing with me. I threw my arms around him and gave him a tight hug. "Oh Quil! I missed you!" I told him with a smile.

"But you were hoping I was Embry?" He guessed. I shrugged sheepishly. He had caught me. "Yeah he's here, he's upstairs, he should be down soon," Quil slurred before he walked away.

I danced and talked to a few people until I had to go to the bathroom. Thankfully, I had caught it when there was no line. I knocked on the door and a female shouted that she'd be out in a minute. I started a bathroom wait time tap dance and just as I was about to knock again the door opened. Out came Embry; he was shoved by some little blonde haired bitch. I looked between them for a moment before I slipped past them into the bathroom so I didn't piss my pants. I locked the door behind me and pulled my phone out of my back pocket to avoid a fall into the toilet.

I finished up and took a deep breath before I opened the door and went back to the party. Embry was posted up against the wall across from the bathroom door and he stared at me. I leaned in the doorway to the bathroom and stared back at him. I raised an eyebrow that dared him to speak to me.

"You're home early," he finally said.

"Yup," I answered simply.

He stood straight up and walked towards me before he pushed me back into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I closed the toilet lid and sat on it without another word.

"I didn't fuck her," Embry said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Tonight or ever?" I asked.

"Tonight," he admitted not looking at me.

"Is she the reason you've been accusing me of fucking Jared? Because you were the one out here fucking around?" I snapped.

"I guess you could say that and I'm sorry. I honestly believed that you hooked up with Jared. Or someone at college," He looked at me.

I could see in his eyes that he really believed that no matter how many times I reassured him that wasn't the case. "You know what's crazy? I've never given you a reason not to trust me and you never did. Meanwhile, I'm away thinking that you're here waiting for me and that's not the case. I mean yes, we are both single but we both admitted we wanted each other. I thought that meant you wouldn't fuck anyone else. I trusted and believed that wholeheartedly and I was wrong," I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Bella," Embry apologized.

"Yeah me too. No worries though. Maybe we're just not meant to be together. I've still got a couple years of college left and I don't expect you to wait for me," I told him as I stood up.

I reached my hand out to him for him to shake. He took it and shook it. "Friends?" I asked.

He said nothing but nodded. I moved past him and went back into the kitchen. I asked Sam if I could stay the night here and he told me it was cool. Next I found Jared, he hadn't been drinking so I told him that he could take my car to his house when he was ready to go because I'd be staying. He could tell that something was wrong and I told him that we'd talk about it the next day when there weren't so many ears. He nodded and took the keys I dangled in front of him. I went back to the kitchen and grabbed myself two drinks. Everyone else was wasted and I had to catch up.

I hopped up on one of Sam's counters and looked around the party. Jake came back inside but he had yet to see me. I shouted out his name and finally his eyes landed on mine. I slid off the counter to meet him halfway but I stopped him before he hugged me.

"Ah, ah, ah," I tsked. "I know you fucked some girl on a tree outside!" I yelled over the music.

He looked down at me with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" he tried to lie.

"I heard it!" I laughed. He face palmed and laughed with me.

I let him lead me back into the kitchen. I got another drink and perched back up onto my spot on the counter. Jake stood next to me and talked my ear off about that girl and everything that's been happening on the Rez since I'd been away. He's little friend came over to steal him away and he was replaced by none other than Paul.

"Long time no see Swan," He said with a smile.

"Too long," I nodded.

"I heard you wouldn't be back until tomorrow. I didn't have enough time to rehearse my lines," He came closer.

"I wanted my arrival to be a surprise but you can try now. Right on the spot," I leaned forward a bit.

Paul took another step and stopped between my legs. "I've wanted you since that night on the beach," he said lowly.

"Is that so? And what do you want to do to me Mr. Lahote?" I whispered in his ear.

"Well first I wanna dance with you, tease you a bit," He told me as he grabbed my hips dragging me off of the counter.

I followed him to the living room before I used all of my sexiest dance moves on him. I grinded my ass into him like I was trying to fuck him right on the dance floor. He got really hard and started kissing and biting my neck. I was so wet for him and I decided right then that I was going to fuck him. I turned in his arm and looked him deep in his eyes.

"I want you," I mouthed at him.

Immediately, he pulled me down the hall to Sam's spare room that I was borrowing that night. I pulled my shirt off as he did the same. We met for a steamy ass kiss and fumbled with each other's jeans. We quickly got out of them and Paul dropped his boxers before he helped me out of my panties. Seemingly out of nowhere he produced a condom and slid it on.

"We're only fucking and maybe only this once," He held my cheeks.

"God, just shut up and fuck me already before I change my mind," I growled and smashed my lips to his.

I jumped up and he caught me sliding me right down his dick. I gasped as he filled me up and set a fast pace. I felt us move until my back pressed up against the door and I wrapped my arms tight around his neck. I moaned loudly directly into his ear because I could tell he enjoyed it. He slid both of his hands under each of my knees and fucked me harder.

"Holy fucking shit Paul! Oh fuck!" I moaned.

"Mhm cum Bella, cum right fucking now," He panted and sent me over the edge.

I glad he had been holding me up because I knew my legs wouldn't work. Somehow he put one of my legs up over his shoulder and went impossibly deeper. I mumbled incoherent words and phrases. I'm sure he had scratches on his back just like I knew I had bruises on my back and thighs.

"Fuck, I'm about to cum," he growled making erratic strokes.

I just held on as tight as I could and clenched my walls around him. He pressed his face into my neck and released his seed into the condom. He held us up on the wall for a few moments while we waited for our breaths to return to normal. He let my legs drop and I moved away from him to grab my clothes. We got dressed quickly and quietly before we looked at each other.

"That was definitely worth the wait," Paul finally said.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, thanks,"

He went over to the window and opened it to air out the room some. "I'm sure you don't want your precious Embry to know what happened in here tonight," Paul joked.

"Actually I found out he'd been fucking some chick and I told him we're better off as friends," I told him.

"Oh damn. I bet that sucked," Paul said as he sat on the bed.

I sat next to him. "Yeah but my night turned around," I told him and bumped his shoulder.

"Either way, what happened between us, no one needs to know about," he said.

"I agree," And I really did.

After a few minutes, he snuck out of the room and I laid on the bed. I felt guilty for sleeping with Paul but I had no reason to. Embry fucked someone else as well and we agreed to be just friends. Though I didn't think I could ever be _just_ friends with Embry. I let the tears fall freely and for the first time in a long time, I cried myself to sleep.

 **AN: Sorry if I jump between tenses in this chapter or story at all for that matter. I usually write in present tense and I'm trying to tell the background before I get to the pretense. If I mess up, my bad guys! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 _ **Continuing from where the last chapter left off**_

When I woke up that next day, the guilt from the events with Paul came flooding back. I honestly shouldn't have felt guilty and it pissed me off that I did. I shook off my negative thoughts and headed towards the bathroom to wash up quickly. It appeared that I was the only one awake so I crept down to the bathroom and tried to make as little noise as possible. When I got back to the room I checked my phone to see that it was almost 10:30. I figured it was late enough to call Jared to come pick me up so I did just that. He, of course, was already awake and promised he wouldn't be more than 10 minutes.

I quietly left the spare room and walked down the hall taking in my surroundings. There were cups lining the hall that I picked up on my way. I peered into the living room and found a bunch of sleeping bodies and cups spread all over the place. I moved towards the kitchen picking up as much as I could to help Sam and Leah out before I left. A few minutes later, I heard Jared pull up so I walked outside to meet him. He acted like he was going to get out of the driver seat but I shook my head at him before I climbed into the passenger seat. I turned slightly sideways and laid my head on the headrest giving Jared a look.

"Coffee?" He asked.

I nodded and turned to look out the window watching the trees go by. He pulled up to Sue's diner in La Push and we sat in the car for a minute before getting out. "Embry was here fucking with someone the whole time," I finally said.

"What the fuck, for real? He told you that?" Jared asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I saw him coming out the bathroom with some fucking blonde. He instantly told me he didn't fuck her. I asked if he never did or he just didn't fuck her that night and he said just not that night," I said.

"Wow!" Jared shook his head.

"Do you wanna know what his excuse was? Because he didn't believe that I wasn't fucking you or anyone else at college!" I told him getting annoyed all over again.

"That's ridiculous," Jared said.

I agreed before I climbed out of the car. Jared followed suit and jogged to open the door for me. I thanked him as I passed and tried not to make eye contact with any other patrons as I made my way to a booth. Jared sat across from me and scooped up a menu to see what he'd like. I already knew I would be getting some bacon and scrambled eggs. He decided on waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs and hash browns. Seth came out to take our order and gave me a huge hug before loudly announcing to his mother that I was home. A few minutes later, Sue came out to say hello and swore to not tell my parents I was home to keep up the surprise.

The door chimed to alert a new customer and no surprise, it was Paul. His eyes instantly found me and he smirked slightly before he looked away. I tried to act normal and I must have succeeded because no one called me out. I stole another glance his way and saw that he was with the same blonde from last night that was with Embry. I waited until Sue walked away and pointed it out to Jared.

"What is she like the Rez whore?" I seethed.

"Basically," Jared said nonchalantly.

"Have you fucked her too?" I whispered.

"No of course not," Jared gasped. I let out a small breath. "I only got some head from her and that was my freshmen year," He admitted.

I playfully swatted him and laughed. We made small talk until our food came and then we dove into it. As always, it was really good. We paid for our food, left a tip and then left the diner. I told Jared he could drive himself home because I still just didn't feel like driving. He offered to let me hang out there for a while but I politely declined. I knew my parents would be excited to see me and I wasn't sure who might've seen me already. I definitely didn't want their surprise to be ruined. I let Jared out, said my goodbyes and then left to head home to my parents.

I pulled up to my parents' house and just sat there for a minute. The outside looked the exact same but things _felt_ different. I didn't know if it was just because I'd been away for a while or what but I found myself dreading to go inside. The front door opened and my dad walked out, coffee mug in hand with a huge smile on his face. I waved excitedly and climbed out of the car.

"Hey Dad!" I said as I walked quickly towards him.

He gave me a one-armed hug. "Hey Bells! You're early!"

"I wanted to surprise you guys! Where's Mom?" I asked looking around him.

"She's still sleeping," He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Wow," I said quietly.

We walked into the house and went into the living room to relax. I told him about my final exams and the trip back. I let it slip that I was actually back last night but he wasn't mad. He seemed relieved that I wasn't home last night but I couldn't question him on it because my mom finally appeared.

"Oh honey! You're home! Why didn't you tell me Charlie?" she glared at him.

"You had a late night, thought you needed your rest," he glared right back.

"It's okay I've only been here a few minutes," I said breaking their stare down.

"Are you hungry? I can whip something up for you," my mom asked.

"No thanks, I already ate," I politely declined.

We talked for a little bit and I faked tired so I could get up to my room. I actually ended up falling asleep waking up 2 hours later to a phone call from Leah. She wanted to make sure I was alright and make sure I would still be attending the bonfire this evening. I told her I'd be attending and avoiding Embry like the plague due to what he did. I never mentioned my lack of innocence in the situation because no one needed to know about what Paul and I did. Not even my best friend. We hung up and I decided I should start getting around for the night.

I didn't really care to impress anyone but I also wanted to look good for anyone watching. After I showered, I went into my closet to find something decent to wear. I decided on a tight black and white striped dress with a black cardigan and matching flip flops. I wore my hair down with some large curls and applied some light make up. Once I gave myself the look over in the mirror and deemed myself suitable, I grabbed my phone and went downstairs. My dad was waiting for me but my mom had already headed over to the Rez to help cook. For what reason, I have no idea because she can't cook to save her life. My dad and I talked a little bit during the drive but I had to admit I was a little distracted. I couldn't help but wonder who all knew that Embry was fucking around while I was gone.

When we got to the Clearwaters, I immediately made my way to find Leah. She was helping her mom set up tables so I joined quickly to help. There was some laughter coming from behind us. I risked a glance to find the boys of La Push moving wood from the forest to the beach for the fire. I looked away from them quickly and earned a stern glance from Leah. I shot one right back at her and then got back to work. After a few minutes, Jared and Sam came over to talk to us.

"Bella you escaped so quick this morning," Sam said as he gave me a hug.

"Yeah, I had to get to my Dad before he found out some other way," I told him.

"Yeah right, she needed to get some food," Paul came out of nowhere. Leah looked between us for a moment.

"Actually, that was me," Jared stood up for me.

"Oh that was you she was with?" Paul seemed genuinely surprised.

"Sure was," I answered.

"Why did you go to breakfast with Jared?" Jake asked coming from the fire.

"Probably because he had my car," I replied.

"Why did Jared have your car?" Sam asked confused.

"I let him take it when I started drinking so he didn't have to walk home since I was staying at your place," I answered while Jared nodded.

"Hmm, are you sure you _really_ stayed at Sam's?" Jake joked.

"Yeah she stayed. She helped clean up before she left," Leah finally said.

"What's everyone talking about?" Quil appeared.

"Oh you know, just about Bella's whereabouts last night and this morning," Jake said with a shrug.

"I don't know why everyone is so worried about my life," I pouted.

"Yeah let's do something fun, like convince the rents that it's time to eat," Quil said excitedly.

Another hour passed before Embry and his dad Tony showed up. Naturally, Tony found me and we chatted a bit. He told me that he was so happy that I was home for summer break and that he expected to see a lot of me this summer. I attempted to dodge answering but he wouldn't let up so I agreed to be able to escape.

"Bella, hey," Embry rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing, you look great," he said looking in my eyes.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," I answered.

And he really didn't. He was wearing some black shorts and a white shirt with some black sneakers. It took me a minute to realize that we were matching. It made me wish I had worn something different. I realized I was staring at him and missed what he had said.

"I'm sorry, what?" I blushed.

"I just said don't mind my dad. You don't have to be around if you don't want to," he shrugged.

"I love seeing your dad, he's hilarious," I said with a smile.

"That's good. He's added on to his man cave, you should see it," He told me.

"I'm sure I will, eventually. Excuse me," I said walking past him.

I felt like I was going to puke. It was hard looking at him knowing he was fucking around while I was gone but was I much different? My stomach was so sick thinking of hooking up with Paul. I really needed to get over that. I just knew that all things done in the dark would eventually come to light. I wondered how long it would be until this particular secret came out. I saw my mom coming out of the tree line stumbling a little with a flask in her hand and shook my head. I hope she knew she wasn't low. I spotted my dad watching her as well and knew he was pissed but there was also sadness on his face.

Soon night fell and our group lit up the bonfire. Luckily, it went off without any issues and everyone got along. No random bitches were invited so no arguments arose, no need to make others jealous. Everyone told stories, shared laughs, drank, and there was even some dancing. I hoped the rest of the summer would have more nights like this one.

 _ **A month and a half later…**_

"Geez Bella! How'd you manage to do that?!" Embry slurred.

We were in his dad's man cave playing darts and I somehow managed to throw the dart right in the slot for the power off button effectively ending the game.

"I told you I'm bad at this unless I've been drinking," I laughed.

"Apparently!" Tony shouted over to us.

He and my dad were at the bar looking through lists of CDs to find which one they'd make us play next. Tony had an entire wall of CDs, tapes, and even records with all of the electronics to be able to play them on. My mom was outside on the phone but she was drunk out of her mind. Emby's mom Tiffany was in the main house, she never liked to come out and join us when we visited. She also rarely ever came to any of the bonfires. More often than not I wondered how her and Tony even fit together. Once I asked my dad and he said they didn't and that's why they were never married.

"Oh! Let's play this one!" Tony showed the list to my dad.

"I don't even know what that is," My dad shook his head.

"Em, go put cd number 8 from row 17 on please." Tony requested.

While Embry did what he was told, I started putting away the stuff from the darts game. I was really over it and wanted to drink but I promised to be the DD tonight. My mom finally decided to come back inside and my parents started arguing a little. Embry and I snuck away and went for a walk. We talked a bit about our parents and how both of our dads could definitely do better for themselves even though we loved our mothers. Somehow we ended up on the beach plopped on a fallen tree. It was a cloud free night and all of the stars were visible which was amazing.

"We always do this, you know?" Embry whispered grabbing my hand.

"What?" I asked trying to get rid of my butterflies.

"We fight, and make up but it's always close to when one of us has to leave," He explained.

"Yeah that's true. I don't know why it's always like that," I said looking over at him sadly.

"We should make the best of it, right now," He scooted closer and touched my face.

"How do you suppose we should do that?" I asked with a smirk.

Embry didn't bother asking, he just leaned forward and kissed me. Things definitely heated up quickly and he asked me if I wanted to stop. I shook my head no and climbed on top of him. I moved around on his lap trying to get friction but our clothes were definitely blocking us. I stood up and pulled my shorts down careful not to get sand on them. When Embry stood to do the same I stopped him.

"Sit back down, just take your dick out. I'm gonna ride it," I said boldly.

He immediately did as I said and reached forward to rub my pussy to make sure I was ready for him. I turned around facing the ocean and sat on it so that if anyone saw us they would think I was just sitting on his lap. I let out a low moan as I sank all the way down on it.

"It's been too long," Embry said into the side of my neck before he bit it.

"Mmm, yeah it has," I agreed trying to find the right pace.

I tried to be as quiet as possible but it was proving to be hard as Embry kept matching me thrust for thrust. "So good," I moaned.

"You like this dick deep in that pussy huh? I love how tight you are Bell," he growled in my ear.

"Fuck, yes. Please don't stop," I panted.

Embry abruptly stands up and turns us around so I reach out and hold onto to the fallen tree. I brace myself because I know he's going to fuck me up. "Not too hard okay I don't want to walk funny," I cautioned.

"You take the fun out of everything," He said slamming into me hard once.

I yelped and he reached around to cover my mouth. Then he started grinding his hips into mine so very slowly. I could feel him so deep that I tried to get away. Every time I tried to run he'd slam his dick into me hard. He had his other arm wrapped around my waist somehow and my legs were shaking so bad.

"Cum for me Bella, don't hold back. Cause once you do I'm gonna fill your tight little pussy up," Embry whispered in my ear.

I nodded and finally let go. He picked up his pace and then I could feel him cumming deep inside of me. It was enough to strike another orgasm of my own and I felt completely spent. We had nothing to clean up with so we would both be a sticky mess returning to his place. It was definitely a thrill.

"You are on birth control, right?" He asked seriously.

"Yes thank God because you didn't care either way!" I joked.

"You're right, I should've asked first," he said sheepishly.

"We should probably get back we've been gone a while," I suggested as I adjusted my clothes.

Embry agreed and we made it back to his place. Thankfully, our parents didn't seem to notice just how long we'd been gone and definitely not what we were up to. My dad was ready to go when we got back and truth be told so was I. I could feel Embry's essence running back out and it was kind of gross. I reminded Embry he wouldn't hear from me until I heard from him and then followed my parents to the car.

The next couple of weeks went by in similar fashion until it was time for Embry's annual trip. This year he tried to get out of it but it didn't work. Unfortunately, I would have to go back to college before he came home. I'd have a lot of cleaning and shopping to do to get my place back in living condition. He promised to come up for my birthday so it wouldn't be too long until I see him again. Leah and Sam rode up with Jared and I to get help me get settled. My dad would be coming up in a few days to get them. I guess you could say at that point, things were great.

 **AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I have honestly had the busiest summer of my entire life but I am back! Also in case there is any confusion, the timelines at the top of each chapter are leading up to the prologue. It's not going back further and further. I just wanted to specify. Happy Reading!**


End file.
